


Some Ibuprofen Required

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Neil is drunk and Andrew takes care of him.





	Some Ibuprofen Required

**Author's Note:**

> Abt me: Gets Increasingly Terrible at Titling Fics

“Where did Kevin go?” Neil asks, just a little sloppy, his words cutting off in places and dragging in others. Andrew’s holding him by his waist as they walk towards the bed. “You didn’t kill him...?”

“And if I did?” Andrew raises an amused eyebrow at him.

“If you did what?” Neil says nonsensically, Kevin already forgotten in his drunken haze.

The team had a celebration in the basement for working their way into the first round of finals. Neil asked Andrew if he would watch his back if he decided to drink and Andrew had rolled his eyes and thought _you don’t have to ask._ Kevin was still down at the party talking to one of the freshman, Katrina, bonding over history.

Andrew deposits Neil into his own bottom bunk and says _stay_ while he fetches a Gatorade and ibuprofen to leave on the nightstand for tomorrow.

Neils on his back, arm resting on his forehead as he looks up at the top bunk and then Andrew. “‘m always gonna stay.”

Andrew hums noncommittally as he changes into sweatpants. Neil catches his hand and tugs until Andrew stops, until he sits and pays attention.

“Don’t wanna go anywhere without you.”

He’s drunk, his t shirt still too big and pulled off to one side and his hairs a mess from Dan, probably. Or Matt. Those two love ruffling his hair and Andrew watches that easy affection every time.

“Okay,” he says mostly to appease him.

“Can I have a kiss?”

“You’re wasted.”

Neil nods. “I know you don’t think I can say yes but I still want it. Just one?”

Andrew huffs and leans down, watching Neil’s eyes get wider the closer he gets and then flutter closed when he can feel his breath. Andrew presses the pad of his thumb over Neil’s lips and kisses him like that, just the brush of lips and Neil’s still so gone for it. He sucks in a breath, holding as much of Andrew in as he can and blinks his eyes open.

“Thank you. Will you sleep here, with me?”

“Are you going to puke on me if i do?” Andrew asks. He already set a trash can on the floor beside the bed, but still.

Neil grimaces. “No. At least, I’ll try my best. I really want you here, though.”

Andrew sighs and climbs over him to settle against the wall. Neil grabs his hand tentatively and Andrew can practically feel his happiness when he squeezes it.

“Night, ‘drew.”


End file.
